Mission Vao
Mission Vao var en hunn-Twi’lek som bodde på Taris under den Mandaloriske Krigen og første halvdel av den Sivile Jedikrigen. Hun foretrakk å snakke Galaktisk Grunnlegende Standard enn sitt eget folks språk og hennes nærmeste venn var wookieen Zaalbar. Hun ble med besetningen på Ebon Hawk etter å ha møtt Revan og ødeleggelsen av Taris, og ble tildelt Æreskorset i 3956 f.S.Y. som fjortenåring for sin deltagelse i oppdagelsen av Star Forge og Republikkens triumf over Sithimperiet ved Slaget om Rakata Prime. Hun og Revan gikk separate veier etter at Darth Malak hadde blitt styrtet. Barndom Mission vokste opp som foreldreløs uten noen gang og ha kjent foreldrene sine. Det var hennes eldre bror, Griff som passet på henne, men han var en svindler, gambler og kom stadig opp med nye ideer om og bli rik i en fei. Mission var bare fem år da de rømte til Taris, gjemt inne i en beholder på lasterommet av et stjerneskip. På Taris ble Griff og Mission tvunget til og leve i den Nedre Byen, siden ikke andre enn mennesker hadde lov til og bo i den øvre delen av byen. Rundt 3963 f.S.Y. hadde broren Griff blitt med i et swoopgjeng kjent som Hidden Beks. Etter at broren deserterte henne på Taris klarte Mission seg på egen hånd inntil hun ble venn med wookieen Zaalbar, en utstøtt fra Kashyyyk. Zaalbar ble plaget av medlemmer fra Black Vulkars, en av de store gjengene i den Nedre Byen, da Mission så det mistet hun besinnelsen og gikk til angrep på dem. Et av gjengmedlemmene slo henne ned, noe som fikk Zaalbar til å se rødt – Han løftet angriperen høyt opp i luften og skremte de andre på flukt. Mission og Zaalbar ble fort gode venner og holdt sammen i tykt og tynt sammen. I to år holdt de til i den Nedre Byen og utforsket av og til kloakken i Underbyen. Hun gav Zaalbar klengenavnet ”Store Z”. Møte med Revan I 3956 f.S.Y., nær slutten på den Sivile Jedikrigen strandet den høyt dekorerte soldaten Carth Onasi på Taris sammen med Revan som led av hukommelsestap. De to var de siste som hadde forlatt krigsskipet Endar Spire før det ble ødelagt av Sithene og unnslapp så vidt via den siste rømningskapselen. Så raskt som mulig begynte de to og lete rundt i Underbyen, hvor de andre rømningskapslene hadde krasjet. Da de passerte Javyars Cantina ble møtt av et uvanlig par – En wookiee og en fjortenår gammel Twi’lek jente som foretrakk og snakke Galaktisk Grunnlegende Standard fremfor sitt eget folks språk. Hun så at de to var nykommere i den Nedre Byen og gav dem informasjon om byen, swoopgjengene, Davik Kang og Calo Nord. Hun beskrev Hidden Beks som en ærligere og mer folkelig gjeng enn Black Vulkars. Hun og wookieen forlot cantinaen for å søke nye eventyr i Underbyen. Mens de lette etter rømningskapslene ble Revan og Carth møtt av en meget oppskjørtet Mission som fortalte at slavehandlere hadde fanget Zaalbar. Hun gikk med på og vise Revan inngangen til Vulkarbasen mot at han hjalp henne med og befri wookieevennen. Revan reddet Zaalbar fra slavehandlerne og wookieen sverget at han skulle følge Revan så lenge han levde. Mission hadde ikke tenkt og bli adskilt fra den eneste familien hun hadde etter at broren forlot henne, så hun ble også med Revan. Sammen unnslapp de fra Taris i det Sithfyrsten Darth Malak gav klarsignal til å ødelegge planeten. Selv om Mission ble nedslått av og se Taris ble ødelagt fortalte hun Revan at hun ville finne en måte og komme over det på og at om det var noe hun kunne gjøre for og hjelpe ham i kampen mot Darth Malak, så ville hun gjøre det. På grunn av sin unge alder ble Mission ofte sett ned på av de andre i Revans reisefølge, spesielt Carth Onasi var sjokkert over å høre at hun bodde for seg selv i de farlige områdene av den Nedre Byen, og snakket til henne som han var faren hennes. Opptredener * Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 22: Knights of Suffering, Part 1 * Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (Første opptreden) * Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (Kun nevnt) Kategori:Twi'leker Kategori:Spill